


Certain Things

by SuperLcorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, Supercorp baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLcorp/pseuds/SuperLcorp
Summary: Just a two chapter fic about Lena in labor and the birth of hers and Kara's  baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. I felt the need to write it because the idea of a supercorp baby is too tempting. sorry if my writing sucks.

“Babe would you like anything to eat or drink?” Kara said while looking inside the fridge. Lena was sitting on the couch comfortably with blankets pulled all the way up to her chin. 

“a glass of water please” Lena looked towards Kara, smiling softly as she stroked her belly.

They were happily married for 3 years and while both Kara and Lena were not fully prepared to start a family, they settled on trying to get pregnant a year ago. Kara broke the news to Alex and Maggie first and later on they told the rest of the crew. 

With the help of the DEO and LCorp the labs managed to create sperm out of Kara’s stem cells and then fertilize Lena’s eggs. After two rounds of in-vitro, Lena got pregnant. Her pregnancy was monitored closely, given the fact that the child was half kryptonian. The baby developed at a normal rate with no abnormalities or signs of superpowers…yet. 

The rest of their pregnancy felt like it flew by for both Lena and Kara. Two weeks turned into thirty nine weeks, and the fact that the baby could be born any day now was an imminent reality. 

———

Lena followed Kara with her gaze as she walked towards the couch with a glass of water in one hand and a sandwich on the other one. 

“here you go!” Kara exclaimed excitedly as she gave the glass of water to her wife. 

“Thank you” Lena said, as she leaned up to peck Kara’s lips softly. 

The kiss deepened for a second and then Kara reluctantly pulled away as she sat next to Lena and stroked her belly softly. “ I can’t wait to meet you little one” she cooed.

Lena shifted uncomfortably on the couch for the period of time both her and Kara sat as they watched a movie. The baby was restless and Lena felt a dull pain on her pelvis. She didn’t want to alarm Kara. The poor girl had already called the midwife twice in the past week about Lena going into labor and sadly it was just a simple case of Braxton hicks.

“Lena is everything ok?” kara said looking at lena with some concern, her eyebrows were furrowed together softly. 

“Everything is ok. The baby is just restless” Lena reassured her, stroking kara’s cheek softly. 

“Tell you what. Why don’t we take a warm shower together and then head off to bed?” Kara offered, with an easy smile.

“Sounds like the best idea you’ve ever had” Lena replied with relief.

Lena looked up and took Kara’s hand, who was already standing up and waiting for her. After gently helping her wife get up from the couch, Kara held Lena with one hand behind her lower back as she led them both to the bathroom. 

Kara turned the shower on. She waited for the water to get warm enough, so it could have the relaxing effect she was looking to provide for Lena and the baby. The bathroom started to steam up a couple of minutes later, when both of them were completely naked and ready to hop in the shower. 

“you’re so good to me and the baby. I know you always told me that you were afraid of not being a good mom, but your actions tell me otherwise” Lena said matter of factly, as she looked up at Kara and secretly hoped their baby had Kara’s blue eyes. 

Kara blushed lightly and whispered “I love you” to lena as they both got into the shower. She stepped close to lena’s back as the warm water hit their bodies. Lena let out a soft moan and relished on the calming effect the water had on her, as she finally let her muscles relax. 

Kara took the liquid soap and poured some of it on the loofa. She started rubbing Lena’s back gently trying to wash off the stress away from her wife. 

“How do you feel now babe?” Kara asked as she continued to scrub down lena’s back and arms. Memorizing for the millionth time every curve and shape of her wife’s body and how soft and delicate her pale skin is. 

“I feel much better. Thank you my love” Lena replied in total bliss.

Kara smiled and started kissing down Lena’s neck, eliciting a moan from her wife. Her hands started roaming Lena’s sensitive breasts as she massaged them softly. Instinctively Lena pushed back against Kara’s front, looking for more closeness and more friction. Until she felt the urge to suddenly empty her bladder. 

“Kara…hate to break it to you, but I have to pee and I don't think i’m going to make it to the toilet” Lena said blushing deeply. 

Kara let out a soft giggle and stepped back from her wife. “There’s no need to feel embarrassed Lena. The water will wash it away, is not the end of the world” 

Lena felt the warm liquid running down her legs, until she spotted a faint tinge of pink in it. She looked closely and also spotted small pieces of blood along with it. That’s when realization hit her, as she turned around and looked at Kara with panic in her eyes.

“My water just broke”


	2. Chapter 2

Lena was leaning against the edge of the bed and rocked her hips slowly side to side every time she had contraction. She was trying her best to regulate her breathing and channel the pain that came with every single one of them.

Kara was propped against the door frame, keeping an eye on Lena as she called Alex.  
"Hey, I'm so glad you picked up." She whispered.

"What's up Kara? You never call this late at night"

There was a long pause with a heavy sigh before Kara answered back "Alex, Lena is in labor and I'm a little anxious... i mean she's doing fine but I-"

"Ok first of all calm down. Kara there's no turning back now and you need to be there for Lena, you need to stay strong for both her and the baby."

Kara nodded her head as if she had Alex in front of her and resisted the urge to cry. Alex was right, she needed to stay strong.

"Did you call the midwife yet?" Alex asked.

"Yes. She should be here any minute now" Kara could hear Lena grunting as she kept pacing around the room. Her skin was flushed and her hair was a bit damped around her forehead from sweating.

"Alright, then keep an eye on Lena until she gets there. I'm getting ready and then I will be leaving with Maggie."

"Okay... I should get going though, Lena looks like she's in a lot of pain now."

"Its going to be ok. Now go and stay with your wife. If you need anything just call me". Alex reassured her little sister.

___

Lena was taking deep breaths through her nose and expelling them through her mouth, just like the midwife had told her. She was leaning against Kara, their foreheads touching as Kara kept her hands softly on Lena's hips.

"You're doing such an amazing job babe, I'm so proud" she whispered.

Lena just nodded and looked at her wife with love and exhaustion before another contraction hit her.

"God I can't do this anymore, it hurts so much Kara" he voiced quivered as tears of frustration started to flow.

Lena had been in labor for about two hours. She had dilated pretty quickly, but still had a few more centimeters to go. The midwife arrived shortly after Kara had finished talking with Alex. She set up the birthing pool and some receiving blankets and towels for Lena and the baby, along with some other supplies that were essential to the birth.

Lena chose to have a home water birth since it would allow for more privacy and it would be an environment that would be comfortable for her and the baby. Kara had been very supportive throughout all the decisions, after all she just wanted for her wife and child to be provided with the best care.

"Lena look at me" Kara said as she wiped her wife's tears. "You're doing just fine my love. I wish that I could be in your shoes right now and tell you that I'm feeling the same pain, but I am not. I know you're strong and determined, soon our baby will be with us".

Kara kept on holding Lena as her contractions kept increasing and getting closer together. She would whisper words of comfort to lena and would kiss her lips softly from time to time. She knew her wife was exhausted and wished to do more to help her, but now it was just a waiting game.

Alex and Maggie arrived just as Lena had gotten in the birthing pool. Her face was resting on the edge of the inflatable pool as she groaned some more to rid of the pain. Kara was kneeling on the outside, kissing lena's head and stroking some strands of hair away as she whispered sweet nothings to her.

She took notice of both her sister and Maggie as they stood by the door with smiles plastered on their faces. Kara smiled and quickly stood up, walking over to them.

"I'm so glad you're both here. Lena's contractions just started getting frequent and the midwife told me she should be ready to push soon".

Alex and Maggie both took their turns hugging her.

"Like I said before, if you need anything please let us know. We'll be sitting out in the living room to give you some privacy".

"Yeah I mean is not like I want to see Lena give birth" Maggie chuckled as Alex elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow! That was uncalled for Danvers!".  
Alex just glared at her and then turned back to Kara.

"I will let you know if we need anything. When you hear the baby's cry I think that'll be your cue to walk into the room" Kara said as she fiddled with her fingers nervously.

Lena's groans turned into wails of pain as she rocked side to side in the water.

"Kara I'm ready to push!"

\----

By Lena's request Kara had gotten in the pool with her. She was leaning against Kara's front as she breathed more shallowly and pushed whenever she had a contraction. The midwife was at the other end, monitoring everything but ultimately letting Lena do her own thing when it came to pushing.

"Owwww!" She gripped Kara's hand tightly and pressed her back hard against her.

"Just a few more pushes baby. I know you can do it" Kara whispered with encouragement.

The water had helped a lot with Lena's frequent contractions but at this point she just wanted the baby to be born. She was beyond tired and her throat was sore from so much grunting and screaming. She pushed 3 more times before reaching under the water and grabbing the baby as it came out. Kara's hands wrapped around hers, as they both welcomed their baby to the world.

\----

A baby girl. Kara and Lena named her Emma. She cried a couple of seconds after Lena took her out of the water and pressed her to her chest. Tears streamed down Lena's cheeks as she kissed the baby's head and let herself be wrapped in Kara's arms.

The midwife let Kara cut the cord and then took the baby to be measured and have her vital signs recorded. Kara stayed with Lena the whole time and just laid with her on their bed.

"She's so beautiful Lena and Im so proud of you. You gave birth to our daughter and I'm so in love with you and now her. You both are my world".

Lena looked at kara and slowly met her lips kissing her deeply. "Thank you for giving me her, thank you for always being here with me and giving me all the love you have"

They looked at each other for a long time. Entangled in their bed relaxing after a long day filled with pain, anxiety and longing.

The midwife came back with Emma wrapped in a soft pink blanket and gave her to Lena.

"Well I think now you should try and breastfeed her" the midwife suggested.

Lena brought Emma close to her chest as she almost instantly latched to her breast. Lena gasped at first, but then relaxed. Kara had her head leaning on her wife's shoulder as she stroked Emma's tiny head.

Emma had Kara's blonde hair, but she was the spitting image of Lena. Rosy cheeks and perfect nose, long thick eyelashes and plump lips. She was still too young to make out her eye color and Lena still prayed for them to be blue.

Alex and Maggie walked into the room and perked up when they saw Emma. Both of them took turns holding her and Alex laughed when Maggie's face panicked a little because she thought she would break the baby. They conversed with the new moms and volunteered to burp and change Emma's diaper.

Eventually the midwife, Maggie and Alex left so they could get some rest. Kara walked them to the door and when she came back Lena had fallen asleep with the baby next to her on the bed. She smiled widely and laid carefully next to Emma.

"I love you both so much" Kara whispered "Both of you own my heart and honestly there are certain things that I would change about myself, but certain things I'm lucky to have in my life.... a family, friends, a home and my two girls."

Kara slowly closed her eyes knowing that she had everything she ever wanted.


End file.
